Diamonds Are Forever
by sydneysages
Summary: Shane and Claire... the Glass House... a proposal... go on, Read and Review!


**Claire and Shane:**

**I promised many people a Shane/Claire story soon so here you are!**

**

* * *

**

POV of Shane:

Claire is singing in the shower, oh what a beautiful voice she has, as she does every day. It's seriously a brilliant sound to listen to when you're struggling to keep your eyes open at 8am. Eve looks at me and laughs at the look on my face before saying:

"Wow you _really_ have it bad!" and laughing even more. This makes me blush really deep before I bury my head in my cup of coffee. Then I stand up and dig deep in my pocket – no, I can't have lost it! I pull everything in my pockets out: tissues, money, sweet papers and finally…

Eve's eyes light up in anticipation and excitement at the thing in my hand: it's a ring box (quite obviously given it's too small to fit anything else in but earrings, but I got Claire earrings last month).

"Are you going to…?" she asks, trailing off when I nod. She then shouts:

"Michael, get your vampire ass through here _now_!" he trails through from the living room and his eyes lock on the little box in my hand.

"Michael, sweetie, thanks for offering to take us out tonight – we'll go out at 6pm and come back about midnight," Eve says and Michael looks at her in confusion before comprehending that I want the house to ourselves.

"Sure thing man, good luck!" he says to me and I nod before bundling everything back into my pocket.

"So, can I see it?" Eve presses and I shake my head sharply. She mutters, "Meany!" before pouring herself another cup of coffee. I look at the clock – it's 8:15am so I really ought to start heading off to work. But I won't until I say goodbye to Claire. I walk up the stairs and bump into the beautiful girl exiting the bathroom with wet hair – guess there's no university today and only getting paid to do something she loves with Myrnin.

"Hey pretty girl," I coo behind her, and place my hands around her waist.

"Hey Shane," she replies, turning to kiss me on the lips.

"Do me a favour and come home for 6pm tonight," I say before kissing her softly on the neck and heading back down the stairs. I pick up my keys and jacket before walking out of the door to a day of BBQing meats.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I get home at 4:30pm and begin to set up the living room for a beautiful, romantic dinner – which I'm not cooking myself… oh no, I managed to persuade this restaurant around the corner from where I work to cook me every meal I need – I have them with me now – so I only have to heat them up later. If Claire tasted my cooking, she'd be put off marrying me for good!

By 5:30pm, the living room is beautifully set up, with candles everywhere and the table set for two with our best silverware. Eve is putting her earrings in, in the mirror in the living room, and is cooing at everything in here. Michael comes down the stairs and says:

"Good luck man," before taking Eve out of the door. I survey my appearance in the mirror – best suit with her favourite shirt and tie, my hair combed back and the aftershave she bought for me on. I quickly heat up the first course of tomato soup before returning into the living room, leaving the soups plated up. Then, at 6pm on the dot, she walks through the portal and looks at me in shock at the sight in front of her. I walk over to her and gently move her over to her seat, pulling the chair out for her.

"So what's all this for?" she asks me, but I don't reply, simply kissing her on the lips gently. I bring through the starters and then we eat all three courses. I bring through her second dessert, in which I have hidden the ring. It's a cone of ice cream, but I don't have one – I want to watch her reaction.

She picks up her spoon and on the second spoonful, the ring with the biggest diamond ever on it glistens in the light. She gasps at the sight of it before looking at me. I slide around the table and land on one knee to take the ring from her. I quickly wipe the ice cream off the ring and then place it back in the box, opening it dramatically.

"Claire Danvers, would you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" I ask her and she nods enthusiastically, words evading her entirely. I proudly place the ring on her finger, and she then envelops me in a huge hug before I kiss her. I take her upstairs, proud to call her my fiancée…

We're engaged now and I can't wait to marry her!

* * *

**Random one shot for the duo – what did you think? It's my first Shane/Claire so don't flame please!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
